


You can't win against Fate

by BittersweetMirror



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Death, Elizabeth - Freeform, Lone Girl, Lord, Monster - Freeform, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetMirror/pseuds/BittersweetMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth a 16 ans, elle est la servante d'un Lord craint de Cologne. Elle a peur. Elle est livrée à elle-même lorsque le manoir de son maître est réduit à feu et à sang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't win against Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit là d'une scène que j'ai imaginée. Je ne sais pas si cela sera rendu dans un tout ou si cela restera comme ça.   
> Les personnages sont miens. 
> 
> (c) Bittersweet Mirror, 2015

 

C'était fini. Tout allait s'arrêter. Je sentais le sang battre mes tempes, et mon coeur manquer de remonter dans ma gorge. C'était une horrible situation, une situation que je ne voulais pas voir venir. Ils allaient arriver, d'une minute à l'autre. Ils venaient de mettre à feu et à sang tout le manoir dans lequel nous vivions, mon maître et moi. Ça allait être notre tour. Tout allait s'arrêter. Tout le village était présent, empli de ressentiments, de haine et de rage. Ils voulaient le voir mort, et ils n'allaient reculer devant rien pour être exaucés. Qu'ils soient deux, dix, cinquante, ils étaient unis dans leur égoïsme, unis par leur désir de le voir souffrir, unis par leur désir de le voir mort.

 

Je m'inquiétais. Je ne tenais pas en place, et mon maître m'avait interdit de sortir. Nous étions dans son bureau. La porte et les fenêtres étaient closes. Il faisait froid, nous n'avions pas fait de feu. _Inutile_ , m’avait-il signalé, on serait morts bien avant que le bois de prenne et qu'il ne réchauffe la pièce. Il était assis. Il semblait savourer ses dernières minutes de calme, dans le silence. Il avait sa plume entre les doigts. Il écrivait. Il était beau, vêtu de sa chemise noire, ouverte au niveau du col. Il était beau, vêtu de son pantalon en cuir, de ses bottines cirées. Il était beau, avec ses cheveux blonds aux racines noires attachés et remontés de manière serrée. Il était beau, malgré le vide dans ses yeux, malgré son calme à toutes épreuves. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait. Je ne le comprenais pas. Mes jambes me disaient de courir, de fuir tant qu'il y avait encore une possibilité. Disparaître, se faire discret. C'était possible, alors pourquoi n’ordonnait-il rien? Combien de servants allaient encore devoir mourir avant qu'il ne se décide à agir?

 

« Lord.. »

« Pas un mot. Je ne veux rien entendre. Reste à ta place, et calme moi ta respiration. Je t'entends jusqu'ici, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

« Navrée », marmonnais-je, tandis que la culpabilité me montait à la tête.

 

Comment faisait-il pour m'entendre alors que je m'efforçais de ne rien laisser paraître, quitte à enfoncer mes ongles dans mon poignet, quitte à me mordre la lèvre à sang? Je l'ignorais, ou plutôt, je refusais de l'admettre. Et puis, mes sens étaient en éveil. J'étais stressée. J'étais inquiète. Qu'allaient-ils donc pouvoir faire de nous?

 

J'entendais leurs cris dans le couloir, leurs pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement, et je ne tenais plus en place.

 

« Lord.. Il faut qu'on parte, avant qu'ils ne nous atteignent.. »

« Elizabeth, je t'ai dit de te taire, mais vu que tu ne sembles pas prête de m'écouter, viens ici. Hâte toi. »

 

J'acquiesçais, m’approchais prudemment, mais son geste fut rapide, sec. Il venait d'attraper mon menton, et me toisait froidement, glacial, même.

 

« Dis-moi, jusqu'où irais-tu pour moi? Mourrais-tu pour moi? »

 

Je ravalais ma salive, ne parvins pas à lui donner une réponse.

 

« Elizabeth? Mourrais-tu pour moi? Serais-tu fidèle au point de disparaître pour moi? »

« Oui… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous. »

 

J'étais étonnée du ton que je venais d’emprunter, sûre de moi, ma voix ne tremblant pas. J'étais sincère, et je pense qu'il venait de le comprendre lorsque mon regard se plongea dans le sien.

 

Un léger sourire marqua ses lèvres, si éphémère que j'eus du mal à y croire. Il avança son visage vers le mien, si rapidement que je ne pouvais même pas me détacher ou m'éloigner. Il plaqua ses lèvres aux miennes, et nous échangeâmes un long baiser, le plus long et agréable baiser qui m'avait été donné de connaître. Pendant quelques secondes, j'oubliais ces villageois furieux, j'oubliais la mort qui planait au dessus de nos tête,j'oubliais que tout allait être fini. Lorsqu'il se détacha, il avait sa main plaquée à l'arrière de mon crâne, et me regardait intensément.

 

« Promets-moi que tu me resteras fidèle, même si ça veut dire que ta vie s'arrête ici. Nous nous retrouverons, Elizabeth, même si cela doit prendre du temps. »

 

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et tout se passa si vite que je ne compris même pas ce qu'il ce advenait de moi. Le Lord venait de me pousser violemment à terre, et j'étais tombée sans réaliser. Je restais immobile. J'avais peur. J'étais terrorisée, paralysée. Je ne parvenais pas à faire un seul mouvement. Et de toute évidence, ma tête me tournait. J'avais du heurter quelque chose en tombant. Violemment. Ma vue se flouait, et petit à petit, mes paupières se fermaient.

 

Je ne sus pas combien de temps après je pus ouvrir les yeux, ni même où j'étais. Mes poignets me faisaient mal, et mes membres étaient engourdis. Je tentais de me relever, sans succès, j'étais coincée au sol, mes bras paralysés dans mon dos, j'étais étonnée d'être encore vivante, d'ailleurs.

 

J'entendais une voix, lointaine, inconnue.

 

« Hey, la servante est réveillée, venez voir ! »

« Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt! On va pouvoir s'amuser! »

 

Parlaient-ils de moi? Qu'allaient-ils me faire?

L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi, s’accroupit, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Il posa sa main souillée sur mon menton,

 

« Alors ma jolie, t'es prête à nous servir? »

« Ne me touchez pas avez vos sales pattes, grognais-je en essayant de lui mordre les doigts, sans réussir à me dégager. »

« Mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle la catin. Tu vas voir, toi, qui est-ce qui commande, ici, répliqua-t-il en me retournant une baffe. »

 

Ma joue devait être rouge, je souffrais, mais je n'allais pas abandonner tout de suite. L'autre venait de se relever et me retourna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je crachais du sang. J'avais l'impression que mes tripes allaient remonter dans ma gorge. J'étais révoltée, mais j'avais tellement mal. Je chassais les larmes qui perlaient à mes yeux d'un mouvement de tête. Et puis, celui qui venait de me frapper m’attrapa par les cheveux, m’obligeant à me relever, et il me tira sur trois ou quatre mètres, avant de me jeter à genoux. Je venais de me les griffer, mes paumes saignaient. J'avais le regard bas, et je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

 

Ce qui suivit fut une horreur sans nom. J'étais emplie de haine, tandis qu'ils se servaient de moi pour assouvir leurs petits plaisirs personnels. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durait, mais j'avais mal, j'étais épuisée, désorientée, et surtout, mes petits actes de rébellion m'avaient valu plusieurs coups, tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Je ne voyais plus que d'un oeil, mes bras et mes jambes étaient couverts d’ecchymoses, je devais avoir plus d'une cote fêlée et je crachais du sang. J'étais incapable de bouger, je tremblais, et tout ce dont j'avais envie en cet instant présent, c'était de mourir. Je ne savais pas si je verrai mon maître, je ne savais même pas où il était. Je lui avais promis de lui rester fidèle, et il était ma seule source de lumière dans mon agonie. Je voulais le revoir, je voulais lui promettre que j'allais le retrouver, que j'allais lui obéir, que j'acceptais de mourir pour lui. Même si… même si j'avais encore tellement de choses à lui dire. Je n'avais que dix-huit ans, je ne pouvais pas accepter que ma vie se finisse ainsi. Et puis, je n'avais plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Alors, c'était ça, la mort? Une attente froide et silencieuse? Des ténèbres épaisses dans lesquelles on se laisse entraîner? Le moment de calme et de paix après la violence, avant la faux de l’homme encapuchonné qui vient nous libérer?

 

Une voix. Encore une. Mais je la reconnaissais. Pas eux, pas encore… Ne m'avaient-ils pas suffisamment souillée et détruite comme ça?

 

« C'est bon. Elle ne risque pas de se relever. »

« On devrait l'amener vers le reste des cadavres ou sinon elle va se faire bouffer par les loups. Un si joli minois, ce serait une grande perte. »

« T'as raison. Aide-moi à la porter. »

 

Je venais de fermer mes yeux, ralentissais ma respiration, comme le Lord m'avait appris à le faire. Je voulais qu'ils me croient morte. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me frappent encore, ou pire. Et visiblement, ma supercherie semblait fonctionner.

Je les sentais me porter. Ils devaient être deux, et avançaient maladroitement, portant mon corps meurtri et fatigué par delà l'endroit où l'on se trouvait.

 

Je voulais mourir. Je voulais qu'ils m’abandonnent, qu'ils me jettent, qu'ils m’oublient, même si avant, je devais absolument savoir ce qui était advenu de mon maître. Aurais-je la force de le retrouver? Il devait être là, j'en étais sûre. Quelque part, non loin.

 

Et puis, finalement, mon corps heurta le sol. J'étais sonnée, et restais immobile quelques minutes qui me parurent interminables.

 

« C'est bon. C'est fini. On n'a plus rien à faire ici. On a gagné, on est libéré de cette pourriture de monstre et de cette fille tout droit venue des Enfers. Partons. »

« Oui. Partons. Allons annoncer au village notre victoire. »

 

Et les pas s'éloignèrent. De plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Là seulement, je m’autorisais à entrouvrir les yeux. Lorsque j'essayais de bouger la tête, celle-ci est faisait atrocement mal. Tout comme d'autres parties de mon corps, supposé que j'en ai un.

 

Petit à petit, je retrouvais le contrôle de ma nuque, pouvais bouger un peu à droite. Rien je ne reconnaissais rien. Pas un arbre, rien ne m'était familier. Effort surhumain pour bouger la tête un peu à gauche, et la seulement, je fus frappée d'effroi. Je voulais crier, mais aucun son ne sorti. J'étais tétanisée. Ce n'était pas réel. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas lui. Non. Tout sauf lui. Les larmes brûlaient mes yeux, glissaient sur mes joues mourraient au creux de mon cou ou sur la terre ferme. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un leurre, il mentait, il ne pouvait pas mourir… Pas lui.

 

J'essayais de me hisser jusqu'à son corps inerte, couché sur le dos, un pieu enfoncé dans le coeur. Quelques mois plus tôt, il m'avait appris que le commun des mortels tuait les vampires de cette manière, mais il n'en était pas un, il allait se réveiller. Il allait se lever et tous les tuer.

 

Finalement, je parvins à l'atteindre, à me rapprocher, à frôler sa main froide de la mienne. Il était glacial. Je ne l'avais jamais senti aussi froid. Je me rapprochais encore, relevait ma main jusqu'à son visage, caressais sa joue. Je m’appuyais comme je pouvais sur mon coude, et mes larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de mes joues. J'essayais de parler, mais ma voix me faisait défaut. Je n’abandonnais pas, j'étais déterminée. Et finalement, je fus surprise d'entendre un murmure sortir de ma bouche.

 

« Maître… maître.. Réveillez vous.. S'il vous plaît.. Je suis là, près de vous.. S'il vous plaît.. S'il vous plaît. »

 

Il ne réagissait pas. Il n'entendait pas. Et je me sentais plus mal que jamais. Ma douleur physique ne représentait rien face à ma douleur émotionnelle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me rapprochais encore, mais mon coude de me soutenais plus, et je me frappais le menton contre son épaule. Je me redressais au mieux, essayais d'embrasser sa joue, mais n'y laissait qu'un baiser, froid, tremblant, léger. Je susurrais.

 

« Je vous promets… de vous ramener.. Je vous promets d'être fidèle.. D'être toujours avec vous.. Je vous promets tout ça… Tout ce que vous voulez… »

 

Mais c'était la fin. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Je continuais de pleurer, je voulais hurler, mais ma voix restait terrée au fond de ma gorge. Je ne pouvais que pleurer. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait, les larmes, et des souvenirs. _Je n'avais plus rien._


End file.
